


【嘉齐】沙漠绿洲

by Moonfan424



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfan424/pseuds/Moonfan424
Summary: 焉栩嘉睁开眼，看到远处有片绿洲。





	【嘉齐】沙漠绿洲

自从和队友走散，焉栩嘉已经在这片沙漠里漫无目的地走了五天了。往前走的路好像没有尽头，周遭一切都干热，连风刮在身上都是滚烫的。尽管一直节省着喝水，带在身上的水壶也再倒不出一滴水。  
渴，好渴。  
要是能找到绿洲就好了。昏倒前的焉栩嘉想。

穿越沙漠，是焉栩嘉和张颜齐曾经的旅行计划之一，可是还没等着两人去实现，他们就分手了。

焉栩嘉是在一次演出里认识的张颜齐，朋友介绍搭的线。俩人认识以后没多久就滚到床上了。张颜齐在地下场子里野得很，什么“把你做成点心吃掉”之类的狠话没少放过，可到了床上却又像点心一样软糯可口，呻吟声像幼猫叫唤。焉栩嘉一只手握着张颜齐柔软的腰肢，另一只在他背后的蝴蝶骨上游走，第无数次想把张颜齐就这样操死在自己怀里。

交往是焉栩嘉先提出来的，从出生起顺风顺水一路接管家族企业的少爷，从来没见过这样的野猫，大少爷的心被猫爪抓抓挠挠又彻底勾走。张颜齐一开始没有答应，他叹叹气笑说焉大少爷只是一时新奇，保持这样的关系不好吗。  
焉栩嘉发狠地想，一点也不好。外面人都以为焉少爷冷静又稳重，对谁都疏离有礼，只有焉栩嘉知道自己的占有欲近乎病态，他迫不及待要独占张颜齐。一通软磨硬泡后，看焉栩嘉动了真格，又时常在自己面前撒娇卖可怜，张颜齐还是心软地答应了。

你看吧，焉栩嘉得意地想，他能拿捏住这个人的软肋，吃定他的软心肠。开始一切都正常运转，他们就像所有热恋的情侣一样，约会，打闹，缠绵，做爱。焉栩嘉的伪装一点点脱下，他在张颜齐面前才露出二十岁男孩该有的模样。他可以任性地把手机设成飞行模式然后转头向爱人抱怨工作有多繁重，以此索取安抚的亲吻；也能在晚上回到两个人的家里把鞋子甩掉就蹦跶上床，搂着爱人的肩一起看电竞比赛，喜欢的队伍输了两人还会同时爆出粗口；他们在电玩店里买一大把硬币玩最幼稚的游戏，也在火锅店里交换过热气蒸腾、火辣辣的吻；为了躲避家务他们可以玩一下午石头剪刀布，沙发、阳台留下过他们疯狂的痕迹，柔软的大床也见证过两人亲密无隙的拥抱。

可人心多贪啊，尝过蜜果，拥有亲密关系也不知足。去地下场看望男友的焉栩嘉，盯着和人聊天碰杯，乐得开怀的张颜齐，眼角都沾上嫉妒的红。那天晚上焉栩嘉紧紧勒住张颜齐的手腕，操干得身下人忍不住喊疼，焉栩嘉也好心疼，可他还是发疯一样地一遍遍问，你爱不爱我，能不能只看我。  
疾风骤雨以后，张颜齐捂着被勒疼的手腕，冷眼避过焉栩嘉伸过来的手。他面无表情地解释只是跟人讨论歌词，却也扔下一句，“我也是个独立的人，有自己的交际和自由，你是我男朋友也不能干涉。”  
焉栩嘉后悔自己自信得太早，自己当初会喜欢张颜齐，不就是因为他身上的自由，谁也不能绑住他绊住他，这样一个人，怎么会甘心被自己捆在身边。焉栩嘉凑到张颜齐身边，轻言轻语保证没有下次了，张颜齐面色缓和，回握住那只伸过来的手。

但被激发出的占有欲不可能轻易磨掉，焉栩嘉一直在忍，他不断安慰自己，张颜齐只爱自己。可一旦看到张颜齐和别人近距离接触，他又神经质一样地生气、耍脾气、做一场折磨双方的爱。张颜齐一开始当他小孩子，哄着他，耐心解释。但同样的事一次次发生，张颜齐只觉得疲惫，也受够了焉栩嘉一而再的保证和承诺，他开始借口地下场有事，减少回家的次数。直到焉栩嘉发现张颜齐把自己的行李都搬走得差不多了，才心慌地找到地下场。  
刚在舞台上表演完，引起全场尖叫的张颜齐放下麦克风走到焉栩嘉身边，把许久之前就想说的话说出口，听到“分手”两个字的焉栩嘉颤抖着手拉住张颜齐，当着满场人的面乞求，“我错了，不分好不好？求求你了。”  
焉栩嘉知道，张颜齐把他所有藏在暗处的地方都照亮了，那些被自己控制的恶劣的调性都被勾了出来，他不想失去张颜齐。张颜齐的脸在灯光下半明半暗，看不出情绪，半晌叹了口气，“何苦呢。”

张颜齐还是没给自己答复，焉栩嘉连轴转了几天，在饭局上忍不住揉了揉眉心。这段时间被张颜齐照料的胃调养得太好了，几天没好好吃饭，又被灌了酒，胃开始抽搐起来。强撑到生意谈拢，焉栩嘉甩开助理想帮忙的手，只说自己要一个人散散心。  
深夜的夏风还算温柔，焉栩嘉走在空旷的街道上，却因为疼得更厉害的胃皱起眉头，弯着身子坐在路旁的椅子上喘气。等再抬头的时候，却看见了站在路灯旁的张颜齐，接了助理电话的张颜齐走过来，“唉，怎么把自己弄成了这个样子。”焉栩嘉看着那双下垂眼，多无辜，可又多深情，好像盛满了仁慈和怜悯，他挪着步子走过去，“别分手好不好，我真的错了。”

像以前那样，心软吧，妥协吧，拜托你了。焉栩嘉在心里祈祷。张颜齐低低应了声“好”，手揉上他的胃，两人上了出租回到曾经的家，张颜齐看着焉栩嘉吃了药，又去厨房熬了锅粥。焉栩嘉拽着张颜齐的手不让走，他总觉得“分手”两个字悬在头顶，心里一阵不安。张颜齐静静守在他旁边，听他絮絮叨叨地计划以后的行程安排。焉栩嘉兴致勃勃说我们推了工作去旅游吧，张颜齐说好。张颜齐说想去穿越沙漠，焉栩嘉说好。他们还说了很多，焉栩嘉迷迷糊糊睡过去前，感受到有人亲吻了下自己的额头，呼着热气的唇在自语，“怎么办啊，嘉嘉。”

第二天醒过来的焉栩嘉，再也没见到张颜齐。这个人连夜离开了这座城市，斩断了和这座城市、和自己的所有联系，仿佛从未来过。焉栩嘉没有理会外界的安慰，一个人默默推掉所有工作，真的跑来穿越沙漠了。

焉栩嘉睁开眼，发现自己躺在帐篷里，张颜齐居然坐在身旁，正拿着小水杯往自己的嘴里滴水。许久没碰水的嗓子沙哑着问，“你怎么来了？”张颜齐却疑惑道，“说什么呢？我们不是一起出来的吗？刚刚跟队友走散了，我们在这等一等吧，他们应该会回来找我们的。”  
哪个是梦啊。焉栩嘉一把扯过张颜齐压在身底下，急切地咬上对方的唇，细碎的声音流出来，“我好渴啊······”，他勾缠住张颜齐的舌头，吮吸着对方的津液，才终于解了最强烈的渴，开始细细描摹对方的唇形，张颜齐的嘴唇是猫咪一样的w型，软得跟果冻似的，但比果冻甜。焉栩嘉摸上熟悉的蝴蝶骨，喃喃着你变瘦了，转而委屈地埋在张颜齐的颈间，质问着，“为什么说话不算话，为什么要走？”  
张颜齐还是那样悲悯地，轻轻拍着自己的背，仿佛玛利亚在安慰孩子。焉栩嘉轻轻咬着、吮吸着、舔舐着张颜齐的每一寸肌肤，从隐隐现出青筋的手臂到脆弱的脖颈，终于没再觉得渴。最后，焉栩嘉闭着眼睛抱住张颜齐，再一次吻上他的唇。两行眼泪悄无声息地掉落下来。

焉栩嘉睁开眼，空寂的沙漠四下无人，他看到了远处有片绿洲。

【end】


End file.
